LPW Office Structure
LPW Office Structure is a detailed constitution of the authoritative arrangement in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). Since LPW prides itself in determining its winners by a democratic combination of having staff rate e-wrestler's promos, and by allowing all participants to vote on who should win. The structure is modeled loosely after the United States government. The head writers of both LPW brands, Krimson Mask (LPW Insanity) and Drew Michaels (LPW Inferno) are the equivalent to the House of Representatives and the Senate. The President, X, is the President, and Moderator, SoL, is the Supreme Court. Authoritative powers Mod Duties (SoL) *Enforce all the general Lopforum rules. *Lock, move, delete threads per the request of the Head Bookers and/or President. *Will have the final decision on a participant being banned (temporarily or permanently) from the LPW forums...in most cases the Mod will go with the President's recommendations. *If requested/needed, an accompanying mediator in staff related issues. *If the Head Bookers have an issue with the President they should first take it up with him...if things remain unresolved they can, as a LAST RESORT, report the issue to the Mod and if sees fit the Mod will serve as a mediator between the Head Bookers and the President and resolve the issue. *Mod can terminate the President if he is not properly performing his duties. *If President resigns or is fired the Mod will lead the search for the new President. *If the Mod is not properly performing his duties the President and Head Bookers can issue a complaint to any of the Lopforums Administrators. President Duties (X) *Enforce every LPW rule. *Oversee the general direction of the LPW. *Keep up with the happenings for BOTH brands, including all things In Character, Out of Character and Staff Issues. *Has the final say in any policy, rule or procedure changes, whether it's his idea or not (i.e. voting/promo scoring methods) *Will give creative input on storylines, feuds, etc. for BOTH feds. *Will assign the new sign ups to an LPW roster/brand...the new sign up will still have to demonstrate a certain level of participation before they are assigned to a brand. *Will make recommendations for participant bannings (permanently or temporarily) from the LPW forums. *If available, serve as an alternate writer if the Head Booker needs the help. *Will be in charge of and give the red/green light on any unofficial/unsanctioned LPW shows. *If a staff issue arises that the Head Booker cannot handle the President will serve as a mediator and come up with a resolution to the problem. *If the staff has an issue with their Head Booker they should first take it up with him...if things remain unresolved they can, as a LAST RESORT, report the issue to the President and if he sees fit the President will serve as a mediator between the staff and the Head Booker and resolve the issue. *Has the power to terminate either of the Head Bookers if they are not properly performing their duties. *If either of the Head Bookers resign or are fired the President will lead the search for their replacement. Head Writers (Krimson Mask and Drew Michaels) *Oversee the creative direction of his brand. *Has final say on any creative decisions (feuds, angles) pertaining to his brand. *Assign the writing duties. *Set and enforce deadlines. *Post the shows, cards and trash talk threads. *Settle any feuds or issue within the staff. *Is the first alternate writer for any delinquent or missing written assignments. If the staff member doesn't turn in their assignment it's on the Head Booker to complete it. *Has the power to terminate a staff member if they are not properly performing their duties. *In charge of hiring/adding brand staff members (must inform President of ANY changes to the staff).